The present invention relates to a restraining assembly for radiators of the type that are used on large vehicles in the earth moving industry.
The size of earth moving vehicles and the nature of the environment and conditions in which they work results in considerable vibration and shock being applied to component parts including the radiator for the engine. A radiator for one of these large vehicles is typically secured by means of brackets and straps to the vehicle frame. A problem with this type of connection is the parts loosen, break, or wear out quickly when they are subjected to the vibration and shock stresses that are normally encountered by the vehicle. Thus, there has been a need for a radiator restraining assembly which holds the radiator in position while allowing flexing and limited movement of the radiator fore to aft, right to left, and up or down.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a radiator restraining assembly which avoids the disadvantages of prior constructions and provides longer service life.